chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects using the mind, often with hand gestures also used. Characters *Caitlin Jones has this ability naturally. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Caitlin. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Liz. *Brian Davis had this ability naturally. *Gabriel Gray has taken this ability in all worlds. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2, World 3, World 8 and World 11. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Douglas Laws had this ability naturally. *Gabriella Bennet has taken this ability from Douglas. *Matthew in World 3 has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability from Matthew. *Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted took this ability from Matthew in another timeline, and still has it. *Katie Greene will take this ability from Matthew. *Christopher Reist possessed this ability but lost it. *Anna Vaughan has duplicated this ability from Reist. *Arthur Petrelli took this ability from Peter in World 2 and World 5. *Samson Gray also has this ability, taken from an unknown person. *Robert Max has absorbed the ability from Sylar. *Naomi Goldsmith has this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Naomi. *Misha possesses this ability too. *Aviv also has this ability naturally. *Vorel Bond had this ability naturally. *Draph has replicated this ability from his grandmother. *Jack inherited this ability from his father. *A carnival member also has this ability naturally. *Richard has this ability naturally also. *Daniel Mythland also possesses this ability. *Christopher Cox also has this ability. *Reed "Red" Reed has absorbed this ability from Christopher. *Aidan Walken has duplicated this ability. *In the future, Flynn Bennet will gain this ability empathetically. *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr will also possess this ability naturally. *Cameron Accera-Gray will have this ability naturally. *Tonia McHugh has gained this ability using ability learning. *A boy named Robbie has this ability naturally in World 2. *An unnamed man has possessed this ability naturally in World 12. *A member of the Chasers possessed this ability naturally. *Leah Cooper has this ability naturally. *Braedan Parkman will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Caitlin Jones' Caitlin has possessed this ability for years but she is still gaining control of it. She seems able to do simple tasks with the ability. She has never been shown attempting more. 'Liz Jones' Liz has higher control of the ability than Caitlin, and can use the ability strongly and skilfully. She doesn't need to see the object to affect it, but this does make it easier. The same is true for hand gestures. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro has similar limits to Liz. 'Brian Davies' Brain had little control of the ability, and no interest in developing it or learning control. He just wanted to remove it. His only known use of it was to demonstrate it by slowly moving a mug across a table. [[Gabriel Gray|'Gabriel']] Gray Gabriel is the character with the highest skill with this ability. He can use it on heavy objects and on multiple objects at once. He chooses to use hand gestures, but doesn't fully need them, they simply aid his concentration and aim. This has been shown when he has repeatedly accessed the ability while unable to move himself. He can use the ability precisely enough to cut into skulls to expose the brain and has once used it to remove an aneurysm. He also used it to heal himself before gaining regeneration, and occasionally uses it to levitate himself. It has been shown that he can keep a static person telekinetically trapped in frozen time, but not if the person possesses the ability to move in frozen time. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter struggled to control the ability at first, but has gained skill and control of it, and is by now only a little less skilled than Gabriel. He usually uses for simple tasks, or powerfully and forcefully in an offensive situation. Like Gabriel, he tends to use hand gestures but doesn't fully need these. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Peter and Gabriel 'Abbie Gray' Abbie, like her twin, has similar limits to Peter and Gabriel. 'Douglas Laws' Douglas wasn't shown using the ability, and therefore his limits aren't known. However, he didn't seem capable of using it to defend himself against Gabriella. 'Gabriella Bennet ' Gabriella seems to have similar limits to her siblings, father and uncle. Like her father, she too swiftly learned to use it to access the brain, when she was taking abilities using intuitive aptitude. [[Matthew|'Matthew']] Matthew has some control over his ability and can easily use it to achieve simple tasks. He hasn't been shown attempting anything complex. He doesn't practice with it often, despite having possessed it for years by now, out of fear of being discovered. 'Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted' Elan is very skilled with the ability, but prefers to use it strongly and forcefully. Her main subtle use of the ability is to temporarily hold injuries closed until she can have them healed. She can also do simple tasks such as moving small objects around the house. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits as Elan. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have similar limits to her father and aunt, and like both Sylar and Gabriella, she too will rapidly learn to use the ability to expose the brain. 'Christopher Reist' Reist was shown using this ability to hold people telekinetically and prevent them from moving, as well as deflecting away bullet fire. However, his limits were likely to be similar to his daughter's before he lost the ability. 'Anna Vaughan' Anna has similar limits to Elan, Dann and Reist. 'Arthur Petrelli' Arthur seemed to have similar limits to Gabriel and Peter. He was shown levitating Gabriel easily, without much focus, and continuing a conversation with another while he did so. He also managed to access this ability while fighting against mental manipulation. 'Samson Gray' Samson may have once had as much skill and control as his son developed, and he was shown using the ability to kill his wife in a clairsentient vision. However, he claimed to have lost many of his abilities, and seemed to have lost skill in telekinesis. He could throw arrows across a room to impale his son, but he didn't seem to have the still or confidence any more to use the ability as a scalpel. 'Robert Max' Robert seems to have similar limits to Peter and Sylar. 'Naomi Goldsmith' Naomi has only recently manifested this ability, and has used it to bring a few small objects to herself. She hasn't yet attempted to use it either subtly or forcefully. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Naomi. She mainly uses the ability to move small objects, but has once used it to limit a person's movements. 'Misha' Misha has used the ability to stop drinks from spilling. Unlike others, her eyes glow when using this ability. She is also the only individual shown using telekinesis on liquids. 'Aviv' Aviv is apparently strong enough to hold several carnival rides up with the use of his ability, but it is weakening. 'Vorel Bond' Vorel was never shown using this ability. However, her limits should have been similar to her grandson's, since it was from her that Draph replicated it shortly before her death. 'Draph' Draph has shown to use this ability to move a pool table and to hold a person up against a wall. 'Jack' Jack apparently has similar limits to his father Aviv. He was shown levitating a log into the air but lost control and sent it shooting through some woods. 'Carnival Member' The carnival member was a games operator, and was shown to be able to manipulate the path of a ball being thrown by using his fingers to guide where the ball would go. Thus, he would give a form of justice to his games, forcing an abusive man to lose while enabling a young girl to win. 'Richard' Richard was a thief and was shown to be able to use his ability to hold up a person against the wall and throw another person across a room. 'Daniel Mythland' Daniel's limits are unknown. 'Christopher Cox' Cox's limits are unknown. 'Reed "Red" Reed' Reed's limits are unknown, since she has not been shown using this ability. However, they were likely to be similar to Cox's at least at first, though she could possibly have gained more skill than him by being trained. 'Aidan Walken' Aidan has been shown using this ability to help him in small day-to-day tasks. 'Flynn Bennet' Flynn's limits with this ability are not known. However, he is likely to gain much skill with it, possibly as much as his mother or grandfather, because they share the same core ability and could all use it to learn how to use the abilities they take. 'Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr' Matt will become very skilled at using this ability, and will be able to move objects and people with ease. He will be capable of using the ability both forcefully and delicately. 'Cameron Accera-Gray' Cameron's limits are currently unknown. 'Tonia McHugh' Currently, Tonia has only used to move small, simple objects with ability, and can do so effortlessly. She's yet to try anything more complex. 'Robbie' When Robbie first manifested this ability, he had trouble controlling it, and would access it accidentally whenever he was agitated. He would then make small objects fly around uncontrollably in his vicinity. These objects would attack anyone else present, but he could subconsciously control it well enough to prevent them from harming him. Since this, he has been trained in using the ability, and it assumed that by now he has learned to control it fully. 'Unnamed Man' The man was shown using the ability to deflect away blasts of fire and to hurtle Layla Reed and Brea Fallon into walls. 'Member Of The Chasers' This man used his ability to telekinetically pin Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted against a wall. She tried to fight it with her own, but his was stronger thanks to his ability acceleration. However, he couldn't affect more than one person at a time. When he used the ability to trap James Herriford, Elan was freed. 'Leah Cooper' Leah can move objects using her mind as long as she can see them. She has never needed to use hand gestures to guide her ability, but if her sight is impaired in any way she is unable to move a thing. Her telekinesis is strong enough to lift ten times her own weight, and move objects as far as her line of sight allows. It is unknown whether her limitation of needing sight could ever be overcome. 'Braedan Parkman' While he is a child, Braedan will normally just use this ability to summon objects whenever he wants them. He will also occasionally use it to play jokes and pranks on his siblings. He will however be capable of moving up to a hundred objects at a time, and he will have no limits in terms of the objects' weights. He won't need to see the objects in order to move them. At first, he will need hand gestures to access his ability, but when augmented he will overcome this limitation and he will never need to use his hands afterwards. Similar Abilities *Advanced telekinesis is an advanced form of this ability *Movement manipulation can be used to move objects *Aerokinesis can be used to move objects by manipulating air *Summoning and location manipulation can both be used to bring objects to oneself *Kinetic energy manipulation can be used telekinetically *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to deflect away objects and attacks with the mind *Spatial manipulation can be used to move objects *Telematerialisation is the ability to dematerialise and rematerialise objects at will Category:Abilities